Dazzle
by ButterCowLuvr
Summary: TobiDei Drabble. Tobi just wanted to prove that he was worth something. Not only to impress his superior, but his sempai as well. So he looked for comfort in a large red dictionary, and stumbles on a word that became his favorite adjective.


A/N: This is another little drabble I found floating around on my computer, and I just had to post it! I wrote this sometime near the beginning of last year. I've only ever written a TobiDei poem, so this story was new for me to write, and a little challenging. Nevertheless, I simply _adore_ the TobiDei relationship, and wanted to share this little fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Dazzle: (a) to prevent from seeing, to daze or confuse, to stun; (b) a glare or reflection, brightness

Tobi of the Akatsuki repeated that word in his mind as his eyes were glued to the fine print of a bright, scarlet dictionary open across his lap. It was near midnight and his sempai was already fast asleep across the room. He was sitting in his own bed, a light blue flower patterned blanket was draped loosely around his shoulders.

'Dazzle' he thought, 'what a strange word.' You could have guessed that Tobi was a bit, excited, to say the least, about discovering such a word. His eyes scanned the letters again, taking in both of the meanings, for later use, just in case. He had been doing this nightly all month. Every evening, when things around the hideout were settled down, and his sempai was asleep, he got out his big scarlet dictionary--- well, it wasn't really HIS, he got permission from Konan to use hers-- and began scanning the pages. He would spend hours pouring over words and trying to fully capture their meanings.

He did it out of good intention. He knew everyone in the hideout thought he was a big idiot. At first, he didn't mind so much of the teasing, because he thought it was a bit funny himself. But as it progressed, the teasing only got worse. He began to feel...a little hurt. An emotion that was so foreign to this usual upbeat, positive individual.

So thus began the whole dictionary plan. He wanted to prove to everyone, _especially_ his sempai, that he was not an idiot.

The plan seemed to work for the first two weeks, but lately he was beginning to get a bit...distracted. He could hardly concentrate on the words on the page without at least giving one or two glances in Deidara's direction. He was very thankful he only did this at night, because if he ever stared at Deidara for more than 10 seconds nowadays, he would usually get a huge glare, then a fist in his face.

But Tobi just couldn't help himself.

Closing the oversized book, he set it gently on his small bedside table. He rolled over in his bed, wrapped the blanket tighter around his frame, and drifted off to sleep, that six letter word floating around in his dreams.

XXXXX

The next morning came way too quickly for both Tobi and Deidara. Since there were no windows in the room, for them to wake up to sunlight, Deidara had always kept a round alarm clock in the corner of the room to wake up to.

Tobi's eyes shot open in fright and confusion as he heard the sharp buzzing noise right by his ear. Looking frantically sideways, he let out a scream as he was greeted with a sharp jab to his forehead by a rather annoyed and angry blonde shinobi.

"Wake up, dumbass!" Deidara yelled, turning the alarm clock off and tossing it on his bed. His attention turned back to the rather large lump in front of him, fully awake and clutching tightly to the blankets surrounding him.

"You've made us late again, yeah!" he continued, his rage very apparent on his young but ever so manly face. It was always easy to get Deidara in an uproar. Whether it be sitting in his spot at the dinner table, or just sometimes being around him, The ex-Iwa nin had a hot temper when riled up, and would easily, and somewhat randomly, go off on anybody.

Eyes not yet adjusted to the morning darkness, Tobi could imagine his sempai's face pushed to a deep frown as he squinted to make out his outline above himself. Nevertheless, the taller shinobi smiled his brightest smile, and sat up in bed, saying the very first thing that came to his mind.

"Good Morning, Deidara-sempai. You look rather dazzling this morning!"

--

A/N: (giggles) I'm so sorry of just LEAVING it there. I leave it up to you, readers, to imagine Deidara's reaction. I may, in the future, come back to this and write up a little 'sequel', but right now is not the time. Please forgive any OOC-ness with this and I would appreciate some feedback! =D


End file.
